


May I Have This Dance

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: None of this was how their third date was supposed to go. He was supposed to be sweeping Steve off his feet and charming him and then finally get to kiss him while they lay on a blanket looking at the stars (while maybe Tony showed off a bit of his astronomy knowledge). Disappointing Steve was not part of the deal.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	May I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonbotomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonbotomoe/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [tonbotomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonbotomoe/pseuds/tonbotomoe) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  c. music and kisses in the rain  
> 

“Tony, it’s fine,” Steve tried to soothe him yet again that night. And he meant it, Tony was sure of that. It was Steve. He didn’t say something he didn’t mean.

But to Tony, it wasn’t fine.

This wasn’t what he’d promised Steve when they drove way out of the city at the last minute just so Steve could see the stars after making a comment about how he hadn’t gotten to see them in too long. But of course, they’d gotten to a perfect place Tony had been to himself many times before when he needed to get away from life for a bit, and the sky was completely cloud covered. Not even the tiniest bit of it was clear. It was completely pitch black except for the headlights of Tony’s Audi illuminating the road ahead of them.

“It’s not fine. I promised you stars and an outdoor picnic and this is not it.” Tony was beyond disappointed.

None of this was how their third date was supposed to go. He was supposed to be sweeping Steve off his feet and charming him and then _finally_ get to kiss him while they lay on a blanket looking at the stars (while maybe Tony showed off a bit of his astronomy knowledge). Disappointing Steve was not part of the deal.

“Tony, I don’t need any of that, it’s really okay. I just wanted to spend time with you. Doesn’t matter if we get to see the stars, or go to dinner and dancing, or stay in and watch one of those horrible 90s action movies. I’m just happy to be with you.” Steve reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

Tony let out a long, frustrated sigh and tried to will his brain to believe Steve’s words once again. He replayed Steve’s words in his mind, telling himself they were true, Steve would have been just as happy at the tower or out dancing-

Dancing.

He could take this date back on track.

“Hey JARVIS? Can you put on that playlist I put together for Steve?” he asked, grinning happily.

As JARVIS started up the playlist – which included classics from Billie Holiday and Louie Armstrong and a few more modern singers Steve had started listening to with Adele being one of his current favourites – Steve started reaching for his seatbelt to buckle himself back in, but Tony opened his car door and got out.

“Tony? Where you going?” Steve called out, clearly confused.

“JARVIS, crank the volume up,” Tony asked as he opened Steve’s door and held out his hand for him. Steve took it and let himself be dragged in front of the car. The headlights dimmed slightly – bless JARVIS – and they could hear the music coming from the car’s sound system clearly.

“May I have this dance, Captain Rogers?” Tony asked with his most charming, sultry voice.

Steve smiled and nodded, a soft blush creeping on his face even in the dim light. Tony pulled him in closer, one arm wrapped around his lower back, the other still holding on to Steve’s as they started swaying gently to the slow beat coming from the car. They took their time, finding their rhythm as their bodies slotted themselves perfectly together. By the time Tony realized a new song had started, they were so close together Tony could feel Steve’s heartbeat against his own chest.

He moved his arms so they were wrapped around Steve’s shoulders instead, letting his head rest in the crook of Steve’s neck. He relished the feel of Steve’s strong arms around his waist, the tickle of Steve’s breath on the side of his face.

They were silent through both songs, and through most of a third one, when Steve’s voice cut through the dreamlike moment, barely above a whisper. “Is it raining?”

Tony waited to respond until, sure enough, he felt a fat drop of water land on his back. “Mmhmm. Not made of chocolate. We won’t melt from a few drops of water,” he answered just as quietly.

Steve chuckled softly and they carried on dancing as the rain picked up. And droplets became a steady soft rain shower.

“Should we-“ Steve started, pulling away to look at Tony now.

“I’m perfectly fine right here if you are,” Tony replied with a smile.

“Yeah. This is- yeah.” Steve stuttered the words out, his eyes moving from Tony’s lips to his eyes.

They’d stopped moving, even though the music kept playing, only slightly muffled by the sound of the rain falling all around them. Steve brushed damp strands of hair from Tony’s forehead, the rain having picked up and causing them both to be almost completely soaked now. He let hands linger on Tony’s skin, warm and gentle as his long fingers wrapped around to the back of his head, his thumb brushing away rivulets of rain drops from his cheeks. “Can I-“

Before Steve could finish his question, Tony had moved forward and brought their lips together. The first brush of their lips was so soft, Tony thought he might have imagined it. Steve moved in for more before Tony even had a chance to think on it, this time pressing their mouths together more firmly. A soft moan echoed between them and Tony wasn’t even sure who it had come from, but he didn’t care.

The feeling of Steve’s lips on his own felt like everything he’d ever dreamed of and yet not even close to reality. He nipped at Steve’s lower lip ever so softly and felt more than heard the rumble from Steve’s chest just before he parted his lips, granting Tony access. If their lips had sent shockwaves through his body, their tongues brushing together was Tony’s absolute undoing. He wrapped his arms even more tightly around Steve’s neck, pulling him infinitely closer if that was even possible to achieve now. He felt like he was floating and drowning all at the same time, and he was in no hurry to come back to shore.

Sadly, their bodies protested, needing more air than they were able to take in while they kissed. They let their foreheads come together, each stealing more kisses and smiling as rain kept falling over them.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get the nice evening you’d planned for us, but this is real nice too,” Steve murmured, his breath warm against Tony’s rain cooled skin.

Tony hummed in agreement as he went in for another kiss, just as the rain tripled in intensity, feeling like buckets of water were being dropped on them now. They both yelped, stunned at the sudden change in intensity before they started sprinting towards the car, which wasn’t dryer by much given they’d let the doors open.

They both collapsed in their respective seats, laughing hysterically at the absurdity of the situation. The music had been turned down, heating and seat warmers cranked high to help counter the cold spring rain’s effects on them. When they’d caught their breaths, they each leaned over the console separating them for one more kiss.

“How about we drive home, go dry off, and pick up where we left off?” Tony suggested when they both rested back against their seats.

“Take us home,” Steve replied quietly.


End file.
